Blixemi
Jadeyn (born ), better known online as Blixemi, or Blix, is a Canadian YouTuber. She predominately makes videos about the Warrior Cats book series by Erin Hunter. Personal Life Blixemi lives in Saskatchewan, Canada. Early Channel History Many of Blixemi's first videos were voice acting auditions. She was featured as a voice actress in various original animated series, Warriors fan animations, and My Little Pony fan works. Occasionally Blixemi would also upload song covers. The Missing Light The first episode of her animated series, The Missing Light, was uploaded in 2012. This dystopian series follows the story of a group of dog-like animals (Blixemi has called them "cookie dogs" on many occasions) and their lives under the oppressive rule of the evil Queen Eyagra. The majority of the series was drawn in MS Paint with a trackpad. The most recent episode to date, Episode 11, was uploaded in 2015. It is unclear whether or not Blixemi intends to continue the series. Epic Rap Battles of Warriors In 2015, Blixemi and butterflyidentity released the first episode of Epic Rap Battles of Warriors (ERBOW). The concept of the series was a parody of the original Epic Rap Battles of History, except with Warrior Cats instead of historical figures. Many of the ERBOW Behind the Scenes episodes on butterflyidentity's (now known as selneversleeps) channel delves more deeply into the creative process. Many prominent artists and YouTubers in the Warriors fandom have been featured in the episodes. So far, they have 3 seasons and 13 episodes of ERBOW. Know Your Clanmate In 2016, Blixemi uploaded the first 'Know Your Clanmate' episode. Blixemi acts as an announcer reading off fake facts about the featured character in the short comedy sketches. It is based on 'Know Your Stars'. Warrior Cats Songs In 2016, Blixemi made 'StarClan's Light', a cover of a Hunchback of Notre Dame song with rewritten lyrics, and 'Stride by Stride'. 'Stride by Stride' caught the attention of the series editor, Victoria Holmes, who promoted it on her Facebook. To thank her, Holmes sent her a signed copy of Into the Wild. Since then, Blixemi has made 18 completely original songs, including her most-popular video, 'Walk Without the Stars', and her 2016, 2017 and 2018 Rewinds. Blixemi composes the music and writes the lyrics. She sang many of her earlier songs herself, but since February 2017 she has featured other singers to play the characters. These songs have been compiled in an album that can now be bought on iTunes and Google Play. Trivia *She currently has a dog named Bentley (nicknamed Goob), and two cats named Kahlua and Eggy. *Her favorite Warriors character is Mothwing. *Blixemi can be credited to creating the social group, VidClan (including members LZRD WZRD, Moonkitti, Tennelle Flowers, Dat A** Is Cash, and butterflyidentity). The six of them had live-streamed together on her channel, and wanting to do more activities together, she had added them into a Twitter group chat afterwards. *She likes pineapple on her pizza. *She loves cleaning and organizing her room. *She originally got the idea for The Missing Light in high school math class. *Blixemi lives with her sister *Blixemi's profile picture is a seagull, because she likes seagulls. *She has an older sister named McKenzi *Blixemi currently does voice acting for the fanmade Pokémon X series Nuzrea, by GinjaNinjaOwO. She is behind the voice of Rea's Bulbasaur, Hibiscus Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians